Gara Gara Obat Jess, Lagi
by Fei Mei
Summary: Jess memaksa Roxis untuk minum obat racikannya lagi ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang tidak sehat. Setelah meminum obat itu, Roxis langsung 'menyerang' Vayne! "Anna! Kau tidak boleh melihat adegan ini!" "Be-benar! Kau belum cukup umur, Anna!" Oneshot rated M for lime, slash Roxis x Vayne, untuk challenge Nonmainstream Fandom.


**Disclaimer**: NIS, GUST

**Warning**: rated M demi keamanan, mungkin hanya lime, typo(s), romance slash Roxis x Vayne, untuk challenge Nonmainstream Fandom di grup fb United Fandom.

**.**

**.**

**Gara Gara Obat Jess, LAGI**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Suatu ketika pemuda tampan berkacamata yang bernama Roxis Rosenkrantz sedang merasa lelah, entah kenapa. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat pegal, serasa habis kerja keras. Nyatanya, ia tak melakukan pekerjaan keras sama sekali. Hari masih pagi dan ia baru saja menyelesaikan kelas pertamanya hari itu, tetapi tubuhnya sudah merasa lemas sekali. Mungkinkah ia sedang datang bulan? Tunggu, yang barusan itu tidak nyambung.

Karena merasa begitu lelah, Roxis pun memutuskan untuk bolos kelas selanjutnya. Yep, ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya bagi pemuda ini untuk bolos kelas. Jadilah ia kembali ke kamarnya di asrama dan merebahkan diri di ranjang.

Tak terasa satu jam beralu dengan cepat, dan Roxis masih belum merasa lebih baik. Ia pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju_ workshop_, mencoba meracik obat –mengingat persediaan obat di kamarnya ternyata sudah habis. Di _workshop_, ternyata teman-temannya sudah ada disana.

"Hei, kemana saja kau? Tumben bolos," tanya Nikki ketika Roxis baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar," jawab Roxis.

"Oh, kau sedang tidak sehat? Tunggu, biar kuambilkan obat racikanku..." kata Jess sambil mencari-cari obat yang ia maksudkan dalam tasnya.

"Uh, tidah usah repot-repot, Jess, aku akan buat sendiri..." elak Roxis.

Iya, Roxis tahu betul seperti apa obat yang gadis berambut merah muda itu buat. Pernah beberapa bulan lalu Roxis merasa tidak bertenaga dan Jess memasukkan obat kuat buatannya ke dalam mulut pemuda itu. Memang sih, ia langsung bertenaga lagi, tetapi efek sampingnya adalah ia tidak bisa tidur selama tiga hari berurut-urut karena tak mengantuk sama sekali. Alhasil setelah tiga hari itu usai, yang ada Roxis malah merasa lebih parah dari sebelum ia meminum obat kuat milik Jess. Dan ia tidak ingin menjadi kelinci percobaan gadis itu _lagi_.

"Oh ayolah...aku yakin ini akan bekerja!" ujar Jess, lalu ia mengeluarkan obat yang ia maksud dari dalam tasnya.

'_Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama setiap kali kau menyodorkan obat racikanmu, Jess..._' pikir seluruh anggota workshop itu yang lain.

Jess memaksa Roxis untuk membuka mulutnya demi bisa meminumkan obat itu. Dan karena tubuh Roxis masih lemas, pemuda itu tidak mampu berlari dan mengelak serta kabur dari gadis tersebut. Dan jadilah... –

Glek glek glek.

–dan jadilah akhirnya Roxis menelan habis obat sirup yang Jess masukkan dalam mulutnya.

"Err...ukh..." erang Roxis.

"Kau tak apa, Roxis?" tanya Vayne menghampiri pemuda itu sambil khawatir.

"Ukh...V-Vayne..." erang Roxis lagi.

Lalu wajah Roxis perlahan memerah, Vayne kira mungkin pemuda yang di hadapan itu berwajah merah karena demam. Tetapi tiba-tiba Roxis menggenggam keras kedua bahu Vayne, lalu... –

CUP.

"E-EEEHHH?!" seru penghuni workshop selain Roxis dan Vayne.

Yep, tiba-tiba Roxis mencium bibir Vayne dengan mesranya, serius. Vayne membelalakkan matanya, dan Roxis masih belum melepaskan ciumannya.

"Jess! Obat apa yang kau minumkan pada Roxis?!" tanya Anna. "Bahan apa saja yang kau pakai?!"

Dengan cepat Jess pun memperlihatkan sisa-sisa bahan yang ia gunakan untuk obat itu. Ada _Spinacherb_, _Goat Milk_, dan sebuah jamur berbentuk hati dan berwarna coklat.

"Ini jamur apa? Sepertinya aku belum pernah lihat..." gumam Pamela. Melihat teman-temannya juga tidak tahu tentang jamur aneh itu, sang hantu perempuan tersebut beranjak ke perpustakaan dan mencari tahu tentang jamur itu. Tidak berapa kemudian, ia melapor pada teman-temannya.

"Menurut buku, jamur ini sejenis dengan jamur beracun, hanya saja tidak mematikan," kata Pamela memulai penjelasannya. "Siapa pun yang memakannya –baik secara langsung, dimasak dulu, maupun dimasukkan dalam racikan apa saja- akan menjadi agresif, nafsu birahinya akan bertambah, dan akan 'menyerang' orang pertama yang ia lihat setelah memakan jamur itu."

"Be-berarti Roxis sekarang..." ucap Muppy, lalu ia dan temna-temannya menyaksikan tingkah Roxis.

Roxis masih saja mencumbu bibir Vayne, dan pemuda berambut kuning panjang itu memeluk erat tubuh Vayne. Sedangkan Vayne hanya mengerang dan mendesah pelan karena pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sedang menjelajahi mulutnya dengan lidah, mengabsen satu persatu giginya, dan Vayne pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyembul dari celana Roxis, dan sesuatu itu menggelitik perut Vayne.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab, Jess!" seru Nikki. "Kau harus empat kembalikkan Roxis seperti sedia kala!"

"T-tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya!" kata Jess.

"Menurut buku yang tadi kubaca, tidak ada obat penawar bagi orang yang sudah memakan jamur itu. Tetapi efeknya akan hilang dalam 30 menit," kata Pamela.

"Jadi kita biarkan saja Vayne disentuh seperti itu?" tanya Anna.

Mendengar Anna menanyakan hal tersebut, sontak teman-temannya melihat kearah Roxis dan Vayne, dimana si pemuda berkacamata itu sudah menidurkan Vayne dilantai lalu meremas penisnya sambil terus mencumbu bibir pemuda berambut perak itu. Dan terdengarlah desahan kedua pemuda itu.

"Anna! Kau tidak boleh melihat adegan ini!" kata Flay.

"Be-benar! Kau belum cukup umur, Anna!" kata Jess membenarkan ucapan Flay, lalu menutup kedua mata gadis kecil berambut biru itu dengan tangannya.

Akhirnya 30 menit pun berakhir. Tiba-tiba Roxis membelalakkan matanya, dan melihat Vayne yang ada dibawahnya dengan wajah semerah tomat serta mata yang berkaca-kaca, ditambah lagi baju pemuda berambut perak sudah lenyap dari tubuhnya. Yang membuat Roxis lebih kaget lagi adalah ketika ia melihat tangannya sendiri sedang menggenggam kejantanan pemuda yang ada di bawahnya.

"Rh-Roxis...kau sudah ss-sadar...?" tanya Vayne pelan dengan suara yang agak bergetar, matanya masih berair, wajahnya masih merah.

"A-akh!" erang Roxis tiba-tiba kemudian berdiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Jess!" bentak pemuda berkacamata itu. "JANGAN PERNAH MINUMKAN OBAT ANEH LAGI PADAKU!"

Setelah berteriak kencang seperti itu, Roxis langsung keluar dari ruangan _workshop_ sambil membanting keras pintu. Jess membeku, Vayne berusaha berdiri dan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, Flay tertawa renyah, sisa anggota _workshop_ lainnya hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Haha! Bagaimana rasanya yang tadi itu, Vayne?" tanya Flay, masih tertawa.

"...tolong jangan tanya..." ujar Vayne pelan.

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT (?)**

**.**

**.**

Bah, pertama tuh Fei belom pernah bikin yaoi. Kedua, Fei bukan fujoshi. Ketiga, ini adalah fict yaoi pertama yang Fei bikin. Keempat, demi apa ini yaoi rated M? #plak

Review?


End file.
